


Whispers

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 22, 2012.

  
  
Herakles always found that the over-dramatic nature of his fellow countries always did more harm than good, ultimately. Especially in terms of love. He thinks perhaps it is a symptom of being a young country – but, truthfully, the most foolish were older. Or, more accurately, age did little to smooth out the dramatics of their love.  
  
When he tells Kiku as much, his friend nods his head and says, wisely. “But love can make you foolish.” Blushing, he modestly adds, “So I’ve been told.”  
  
“Hm,” is all Herakles says, mind already drifting to the philosophy of love, reminiscing on Homer’s expressions of devotion, or the flaws of his mother’s ancient gods and goddesses. “I find it strange.”  
  
“Perhaps when you are in love, you’ll be foolish, as well, Mr. Herakles,” Kiku says, chiding in that aggressively polite way of his. “If it’s alright for me to say so.”  
  
“Hm,” he says again. He feels sleepy. “I suppose it’s possible.”  
  
The sun is setting. The two of them sit in that comfortable, easy silence that they always find themselves in. It’s refreshing. The breeze is blowing in from the sea. Kiku sighs out. “It’s always beautiful here.”  
  
Herakles nods his thanks. Kiku is a reserved friend in many ways, so he’s learned to cherish the heartfelt compliments when they come.  
  
“I hope you’ll be able to see more of my home, and always find it beautiful,” Herakles says, and knows he means it. Knows that, beyond everything, he wants Kiku to be near him and like being near him.  
  
He doesn’t have to feel a fool to know that it is love.  
  
“I’m hopeful for that, too,” Kiku says quietly – and even smiles.  
  
That’s how Herakles knows it. Soft and simple and perhaps unremarkable –but undeniably love.


End file.
